Falling For You
by FyiXXX
Summary: Calling All TAMAKIxHaruhi,KYOYAxHaruhi,MORIxHaruhi and HIKARUxHaruhi fans.Results should be clear.Who will win over Haruhi's heart at last?Note,Kafujia is not an OC.It's Haruhi herself!And the battle wages on...STOPPED Writing.
1. Prologue

First Fic for Ouran High School host Club. Go easy on me please. Hehehe…guess what? I am taking votes. Tamaki Or Kyoya! Help me. Tell me who should be the one for Haruhi.

This event took place in episode 26. There were some changes and more details so read to get the picture before the real writing come along.

Tamaki---------------------------0

Kyoya-----------------0

(someone else for you to decide)-----------------0

* * *

**Falling for You**

**_Prologue (Warning:this takes place in Episode 26)_**

'I am sorry I've made you worry. It seemed like the Grand Tonnerre Cooperation pulled out' explained this bespectacled Japanese man while crossing his legs.

'It seems like an unexpected buyer had bought over the company before the Grand Tonnerre Cooperation did.'

'That is fortunate. Where is that fund manager from?' another voice echoed.

'A student investor nicknamed KO.' The Japanese man answered with more happiness in his voice. 'He did a well job on keeping his name secret but at last I've figured out his true identity.'

'Kyoya Ootori no other than my son.' The father was proud of his son's accomplishments. He was tempted to smile, just thinking about it.

'That is frightening. I knew Kyoya was brilliant…' The other business man exclaimed while staring at the marvelous view of the signature clock tower building. He stared at the view with arms at the back.

'Hmm…actually the one who deserves to be admired is your son, Tamaki.' Ootori mentioned.

It was in the late evening, the festival had started long time ago. The Tamaki's father couldn't help staring at his son dancing with this girl called Haruhi whom he had told him about.

He smiled slightly when Kyoya had 'stole' Tamaki's moment. Kyoya was dancing with Haruhi. Tamaki's father had seen that expression before, the expression of Love. Kyoya indeed likes Haruhi. Kyoya took slow steps as he danced along the courtyard with Haruhi. He smiled at her and enjoyed the every moment of it although he completely ignored Tamaki's wailing.

'I was the one who educated Kyoya. I knew he was better than the older brothers but the Kyoya I know wouldn't wholly given the cooperation over once he had taken it over…' Kyoya's father began.

'I have always put the possibility of inheriting the business in front of Kyoya means to motivate him'.

Looking down upon the scene of the bright occasion, Chairman Suoh saw Kyoya gently pushing Haruhi to Tamaki now. Haruhi landed into Tamaki's grasps. The two stared back at Kyoya who was just smiling away.

'On top of taking it with his own ability, Kyoya said that he didn't need and puts it right back under my nose.' Kyoya's father said in a content voice. 'Do you know what that means?'

Chairman Suoh turned back to see a smile on his companion's face. The look tells it all. The satisfactory smile on Chairman Ootori's face was very rare revealed and yet…

'He's found it.'

Tamaki finally managed to dance with Haruhi despite the fact all the girls were swooning over it. Some of them were nearly screaming their lungs out.

'The thing that is more valuable. Thanks to Tamaki.'

Tamaki smiled at the brunette. He stared into those big, bright eyes which stared back at him. He was having the time of his life. Tamaki loved the warm hand placed on his shoulder and the hand he was holding onto right now. She was short but she was diligent and also charming. She smiled back at the warm smile.

Tamaki noticed she was turning pink. So Kawaii! As they stared into each other's eyes, the fireworks display started. Most of them zoomed into the midnight sky like a shooting star; all in different colors they exploded to display a dazzling light.

Chairman Suoh turned to Ootori when the fireworks shot to the sky, smiling. 'We somehow came to be rivals maybe we can get along now.'

Chairman Ootori agreed without hesitation. 'That right, I hope so too just like our sons.' Chairman Ootori found himself staring at the beautiful fireworks display. 'oh right and one thing Suoh, that special student Fujioka haruhi…I was thinking of marrying her to Kyoya in the future.'

'Remember that.' Chairman Ootori quickly added.

'Just as expected, we won't be able to get along. Everything but that I would not hand it over to you.' Said Chairman Suoh assuring Chairman Ootori.

Chairman Ootori lay back responding with a sigh. 'We'll see about that.' He was indeed very charmed by the girl. She would be suitable for Kyoya even though she is not from a wealthy lineage. He knew she would give Kyoya everything he needs. Chairman Ootori kept thinking about what he had said before in the salon.

_(Flashback)_

_'Don't waste your time on club's worthless activities.' Chairman Ootori mumbled loud enough for Kyoya and Haruhi to hear. Somehow that sentence struck Haruhi like a bolt of lightning._

_Without thinking Haruhi stood up instantly, she stood out boldly not thinking of any consequences._

_'Kyoya senpai is participating to this host club, trying as hard as he can to entertain everybody'_

_Kyoya flinched a little, he was feeling very curious and paranoid. What is she doing?_

_'By entertaining everybody, everybody will feel valuable emotions. Is entertaining others such a worthless thing to do?' Haruhi finally came to a stop without regrets of saying so._

_And there he was, silence and thought took over him. His youngest son, Kyoya was at the scene, staring bewildered at the spunky boy's attitude towards his father. But later did he knew this boy was actually a girl cross dressing as a boy._

_Kyoya's father did not respond. He didn't even bother to look back. He at first thought it was too pedantic of a girl to say such things. He was about to walk away, ignoring the scene. The girl continued, with seriousness, anger and no impertinence in her voice. This sentence kept on going in his mind._

_'I think Kyoya senpai is admirable.' Haruhi assured the chairman. Chairman Ootori's assistant was there to witness the event, shocked and bewildered like Kyoya. But Kyoya's father was not._

_Kyoya's father walked away, leaving Haruhi angrier. As he slowly walked away his mind kept focusing on Kyoya who mentioned Haruhi's name to him before._

_**'So this is the special student Kyoya's been talking about…'**_

_(End Flashback)_

There was certainly something about this girl. Something so special. Chairman Suoh now realizes tough this competition will be. He turned back to the window only seeing more fireworks and spectators staring at the bright sky. Memories slowly flowed into his mind. He soon found himself thinking…even the entire Host Club's future haunted him.

_(Flashback)_

_Suoh sama couldn't believe his ears when he heard that his son, Tamaki, the future heir and only son was leaving for France with this Éclair girl who dropped by a few days ago. He believed it was his mother's plans but he couldn't help it. He slumped on his seat thinking if it was the right decision to leave it to Tamaki,_

_'Oh Tamaki, do you really want this to happen?' he slowly rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself down. Then...RRrrrringgggg!_

_'Hello, Chairman Suoh speaking…Éclair?' For a moment there, he nearly let the phone slipped out of his grasps. What did his son do now?_

_'Oh, I see. Well then, I guess people do change their minds a lot.' Tamaki's father pretended to put on a grave voice but the truth is…He's Happy! His son had changed his mind but how?_

_'Lady Éclair, where is he now?' he said with the urge of wanting to talk to his son. Then suddenly, he felt like a stone had just struck him on his head. 'Oh, I'm sorry Lady I guess he just doesn't want to leave all this behind. Yes. Yea sure. Sayonara.'_

_'Haruhi Fujioka huh?' Tamaki's father questioned himself. 'Must be some special girl Tamaki loves.'_

_The ordeal of Tamaki rejecting the chance to finally see his long lost mother and instead to be in Japan with him and the host club haunted him. He leaped off the car just to save that girl from falling into the swift canal. Chairman Suoh smiled triumphantly to himself._

_**'I've finally found what Tamaki really needs.'**_

_(End Flashback)_

Haruhi stared in awe at the sight. She had never seen such an event happening before. She sighed, she always wondered what would happen in the distant future. What would the Host Club be at that time? She closed her eyes while listening to the fireworks fading.

The cute short blonde boy nudged her. 'Haru-chan.' It was Hunny senpai. 'Haru-chan don't sleep yet. The grand finale is about to come!' He said happily and giving one of his bright sunny smile.

Haruhi stared at the skies. There were no more fireworks until… 5 more zoomed into the sky. All five exploded to form a star whilst 3 more came to form purple flowers in the sky. Soon white fireworks shot up towards the sky like a fountain, all exploding at the same time. Then, another 5 shot out with great acceleration and grandeur. It spun gracefully and finally exploded. Haruhi felt something trickling down her skin.

Sparkles fell from the sky. Tamaki smiled at her. So handsome…so charming.

'Like it princess?' Tamaki asked. 'There was more to where that came from.' He winked at her while holding on to her hand. Kyoya adjusted his glasses. Somehow he felt a very disturbing sensation in his stomach. His stomach twisted more when he saw Haruhi smiling back at Tamaki. Maybe he really did like Haruhi.

The feeling of jealousy had taken over him. Kyoya started sweating a little. He was being noticed by Mori senpai. Mori did not need to glance at Kyoya to tell there was something wrong with him.

'Kyoya.'

'I'm fine. Thanks' Kyoya said coldly. Mori returned with the trademark face of his.

Kyoya stared at Tamaki who was giving Haruhi his all span attention. He soon realized Tamaki's love for Haruhi after today's incident. Kyoya leaned against a pillar, hands in pockets.

'What would become of the Host Club?'

And so it comes...

* * *

Remember, the next chapter will take place 5 years time where Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi meet again. This is gonna be fun! Just stuck who should be the one for Haruhi. I was also thinking of filling Mori in! Who knows?

You people better start voting for the winner. _Kyoya or Tamaki? Please help to vote._ Everyone wants a happy ending right? Come on! Get the votes coming! _Tell me if you want to vote anyone else in. _It is for **YOU **to decide how the story would be.


	2. Round 1:It Begins

**Thanks for voting but the votes are so not over yet! There are still more to come.**

**Welcome to Round 1!** (ka-Ding!) By reading this story you will know who is in the lead. It will of course change if more votes are filled in. Tamaki or Kyoya…Now here are the few voted participants YOU have voted to partake in this 'Love Triangle'. 4 Hunky, HOT and Handsome Men!

**_Tamaki Suoh_**- Charming, handsome, hot and the most dramatic person to meet. He's half French and Japanese. He's the self-declared King of Ouran Host Club. Can be over dramatic and sometimes serious at times. Plays the piano elegantly and His Father owns many companies including Ouran High. His father wants Haruhi's bride. Will he now? Tamaki was the President of the Host Club and rumours says that he might actually have feelings for Haruhi.

**_Kyoya Ootori_**-Charming and is often called a devil in disguise or 'Shadow King' but is he under all that studious and handsome face of his? Is there something he doesn't want to tell? Good at accountancy and mathematical problems. Kyoya owns several hospitals now since that he had taken it over before the Tonnere Company did. His Father wants Kyoya to be wed with Haruhi. Such a tough competition. But despite all the coldness at times, it is also rumoured that Kyoya have feelings for Haruhi.

_**Takashi Morinozuka(Mori)-**_Mori, a quiet and sober sort of guy but when he smiles he GORGEOUS! he is also a Black Belt! He maybe devoted to Hunny but then inside all that cold looks also lies (rumoured) a place for Haruhi and a caring and loving heart. Give this guy a chance? You bet!

_**Hikaru Hitachiin-**_The older twin of the sexy, mischievious and gorgeous Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru. Though more temperamental than his younger sibling, inside he is actually trying to fit Haruhi in. He does like her but will she give him a chance despite the tough competition? He also is quite unaware of his situation. Will he prevail?

I was going to announce who is in the lead but thanks to a fellow reviewer, I think it is a great idea to keep all of you in suspense. Hahah! Keep reading to find out but I think that Round 1 was a very close draw. 

Now this story will take you 5 years into the future where the two founders of the Host Club are going to find something out of the blue. The mysterious girl…

* * *

**Falling For You:**

**Round 1: It Begins**

Kyoya gave a dire sigh. He stared into the gleaming Sun. It was a bright sunny day and there is was, standing there not covered in swimming gear. It was the beach after all. Kyoya adjusted his glasses once more.

'Kyoya!' a very cheerful voice came after him. Kyoya heard thundering footsteps charging after him and giving him a big tight hug.

'Mom!' A unusual blonde was crushing him unknowingly.

Kyoya stretched out an arms length at the blonde who still couldn't let go of him. 'Hi Tamaki.'he said in his normal voice.

'Kyoya!' Tamaki bounced up and down hysterically. 'We're finally HERE! Woohoo! I have always wanted to go to the beach for a long time!'

Tamaki's eyes began to sparkle into a dog pouch. 'Kyoya, University won't be starting till months time! Yeah!' Tamaki cheered with enthusiasmn. Kyoya just looked on.

'I guess so Tamaki. Apparently, our last visit here was when the entire Host Club came here on a holiday as well.' Kyoya smiled at the thought of the Host Club. The image of every member smiling, the mischievious twins, Mori-senpai, Hunny senpai and most of all, the 'special' student who was indeed most special of them all. She was the only girl in the club.

How did it happen again? Oh yea, she broke an expensive vase on her first day. That was 5 years ago. Now Kyoya and Tamaki were at least in their late 19s. It had been 3 years since the vice president and president left the school. Now, all of them are furthering their studies. The twins, Hikaru and Kauru Hitachiin were in the UK excelling their studies. Mori and Hunny were definitely searching for a job now.

Both Kyoya and Tamaki were studying in US. But Haruhi's location was unknown. Some people said that she was on a scholarship once more. Kyoya gave a smile when he thought of Haruhi's smile and that night he had the last time he visited this place.

'_You won't do it Kyoya senpai.'_

'_Because you won't get any merits by sleeping with me.' Haruhi gave a smile. _

_Hmmm…merits huh?_ Kyoya smiled. 'KYOYA!' Kyoya spotted Tamaki waving inanely at him. The mats, umbrellas and beach chairs were ready. Tamaki was further more already dressed in swimming gear. Half naked from the chest, many girls were swooning already. He was Dead Handsome!

Tamaki flicked his hair and winked at the group of volleyball girls.

'Kwwwaaahhhhhh!' Kyoya heard them screaming from a distance.

'Hmph, pathetic.' Kyoya muttered. He suddenly felt a something bouncing off his head.

'What…' Kyoya then stared at the little girl around 7 years of age tugging on to his pants.

'Gomendasai sir.' The little girl apologized. She had humongous big brown eyes which matched her semi-long hair. She also wore a one piece suit and was wearing cute pink floaters on her arms.

'Lilly!' a sharp voice cried from a distance. Kyoya saw two girls running towards him. Both were clad with bikini's and were both beautiful. Both also had brown hair and eyes. They finally came to a halt, panting.

'I am so sorry Sir. My little sister here…'

'It's okay.' Kyoya immediately assured. He couldn't help but to stare at the beautiful girl with silky long hair which parts from her left. She also had humongous brown eyes unlike the older sister of the little girl. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. That girl was also clad with a light pink bikini. She was also very fit and tall.

Kyoya started to blush. _Stop it Kyoya! Get a grip! _

The girl also blushed when she realized she was being looked at. Her friend picked up the little girl and winked at her friend.

_Do something genius…_ Kyoya plucked up his courage and began to give one of his best smiles. The girl blushed even more.

'Hi, I am Kyoya Ootori.' Kyoya took out a hand for a handshake. The girl backed off with fright.

'Urmm…hi.' The girl finally greeted back with a slight smile on her face.

'Hi I am Kyoya Ootori. What's your name?' Kyoya bowed.

'I…I…'

'Coming Kafujia-chan!' the group of volleyball girls shouted to the brown haired beauty.

'COMING!' Kafujia replied.

'Kafujia huh?' That name made Kyoya ponder. He adjusted his glasses. 'Oh well, I guess your friends are waiting for you. See you around sometime.'

Kafujia gave a very relieved countenance.

'KAFUJIA!' her friend of the little girl cried towards her in tears.

'What happened Rose?' Kafujia grabbed her by her arms. 'Where's Lilly?'

Rose took some time to calm down and grasp for breath. 'Lilly…sea…ball..drowning…'were the only words she could made out.

'WHAT!' Kafujia sprang into action. She looked from a distance. Lilly was there frolicking in the sea for help. It was lucky to have those floaters. Now people in the beach were screaming at the sight. Gigantic waves were cashing over her.

Kafujia ran into the waters with no hesitation before she banged into Tamaki.

'Whoa, where are you going lovely lady?' Tamaki gave one of his charming smiles.

'No time for that Tamaki!' the girl cried. Tamaki stood there dumbfounded that she knew his name. Kyoya then shook Tamaki back into reality. 'Tamaki! What are you doing?'

Kafujia swam to the little girl. 'It's alright, I am here.' Kafujia grabbed Lilly in her one arm and headed back for shore.

'SHARK!' the little girl cried.

People on the beach were staring in shock. Kyoya flicked out his hand phone. ' Life guard on the beach NOW!' he demanded. 'HURRY!'

'No need.'

'Tamaki, that girl is…' Tamaki pushed Kyoya aside and plunged into the waters.

Kafujia saw the incoming shark. It was heading pretty quickly towards her. _Get Lilly to safety._ Then the shark appeared to the surface of the waters, swimming with jaws wide open as swift as a torpedo.

Kafujia screamed. She was waiting for a sharp pain on her leg but nothing happened. She only opened her eyes to see a blonde man wrestling a shark right in front of her eyes. It was Tamaki.

The shark was about to pounce on him. Tamaki kicked the shark with all his might. The shark was hurt but was still persistent. Tamaki finally began to use his final blow. 'STARLIGHT KICK UNDER WATER!'

The shark flew out of the water into the Sun with a flash of light.

Kyoya stared at Tamaki who was carrying Kafujia with Lilly in her arms. She was shielding her with her arms. Kafujia slowly let Lilly go shivering. Lilly was just dripping wet. Other than that she was in a fine condition. Rose hugged her sister crying.

'Lilly, how dare you do that to me!' Rose hugged her sister more tightly. 'Thanks Kafujia. I owe you loads.'

Kafujia stared back with cold shivers and a weak smile. Tamaki held her in his arms. All the people were coming towards Tamaki. The lifeguard finally came, panting.

'Where's the girl?'

'You're fired.' Kyoya replied coldly as he handed Kafujia a warm towel.

Tamaki flicked away her loose end of hair to meet her eyes. Tamaki was instantly dazed into it. She was beautiful despite her sickly and shivering condition. Kafujia sneezed.

'How did you know my name?' Tamaki questioned.

'Well, we'll immediately send you to the hospital I am running here.' Kyoya gave one of his most charming yet devilish smile. 'Is that alright, **Haruhi Fujioka**?'

**End of Round One.

* * *

**

Well, that's all for now. So far I think you know who is in the lead. Mori and Hikaru will be staring in on the next round.I hope it was alright for a chapter. There's more to that to where it came from.

Right now, vote once more and either maintain the results or rather change it. Good luck if you want your character to be more dominant. **Your choice, Your vote! **


	3. Round 2:The Reunion

(Ka-Dding!!) **Welcome to Round 2 of Falling For You!!! **So far the results were quite close. Hopefully the story would work out. **Hikaru and Mori have finally entered this round making their first appearance here!!!**

Come on, keep the votes coming in. Will it be the mysterious secretive Kyoya? Or The hunky blonde Tamaki? Or the devilish older twin Hikaru? Or the sober but HOT when he smiles Mori?

_Vote Vote Vote_ after the story!! I need more votes than this to continue the story in a very clear direction. Here's the quick profile on the candidates.

**Tamaki Suoh-**Charming, handsome, hot and the most dramatic person to meet. He's half French and Japanese. Can be over dramatic and sometimes serious at times. His Father owns many companies including Ouran High. His father wants Haruhi's bride. Will he now? Tamaki was the President of the Host Club and rumours says that he might actually have feelings for Haruhi. In actual fact...he does...

**Kyoya Ootori-**Charming and is often called a devil in disguise but is he now under all that studious and handsome face of his? Is there something he doesn't want to tell? Good at accountancy and mathematical problems. Father also owns many companies. Kyoya owns several hospitals now since that he had taken it over before the Tonnere Company did. His Father wants Kyoya to be wed with Haruhi. Such a tough competition. But despite all the coldness at times, it is also rumoured that Kyoya have feelings for Haruhi.

**Takashi Morinozuka(Mori)-** Mori, a quiet and sober sort of guy but when he smiles he GORGEOUS!!! He is also a Black Belt! He maybe devoted to Hunny but then inside all that cold looks also lies (rumoured) a place for Haruhi and a caring and loving heart. Give this guy a chance? You better!!!!

**Hikaru Hitachiin-**The older twin of the sexy, mischievious and gorgeous Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru. Though more temperamental than his younger sibling, inside he is actually trying to fit Haruhi in. He does like her but will she give him a chance despite the tough competition? He also is quite unaware of his situation. Will he prevail?

* * *

**Falling For You**

**Round 2: The Reunion  
**

Light…

There was light shining through somewhere…

Kafujia slowly opened her eyes to see a brightly colored room of gold. She groaned and sat on the bed. Warm white sheets covered her. Where was she? She slowly looked around, she then realized her bed was made of soft linen and feathers while her blanket of silk.

There were windows at the corner which had a panoramic view of the whole island beach itself. A large dressing table stood next to her bed and huge wooden closet across the room.

'I must be dreaming.' Kafujia said as she scratched her head. 'Ouch!'

Kafujia felt a stinging pain throbbing against her ankle. She tore the sheets away to find it properly bandaged. What happened?

_(Flashback)_

'_Lily!!!' Kafujia outstretched her hands to reach for the little girl. 'Sister Kafujia is gonna save you.'_

_Lilly clung to her tightly as soon as she was safe in Kafujia's arms. Kafujia then swam back to shore. Just right then, something was following her. People on the beach started shouting and pointing at something behind her._

_Kafujia looked back. A shark!! It was catching up quickly. Kafujia swam harder and realized…_

_She had sprained her ankle. How could she? It was slowing her down!!! Then, the shark lunged at her, jaws wide open. Kafujia closed her eyes and made sure Lilly was out of the shark's reach. _

_Before she knew it, a blonde young man stood right in front of her. 'STARLIGHT KICK UNDER WATER!!!' he shouted. _

_Tamaki…_

_A pair of hands then swooped her up and out of the water. 'Are you alright?' that blonde asked with those enchanting blue eyes that seem somewhat familiar. _

_Kafujia tried to say something but was tongue-tight. Then a mysterious bespectacled man stood before her adjusting his glasses smiling menacingly. 'We'll get you a doctor. Is that alright?'A slight pause and then…_

'_Haruhi Fujioka.'_

_(End Flashback)_

Guessed she had passed out after that. Haruhi stared blankly into space.

'A great save there.' A voice said.

Haruhi nearly jumped out of her bed with a scream. She found herself looking at a black haired bespectacled man. He was good looking…He was the man she met awkwardly on the beach before.

'Where am I?' Haruhi questioned flatly.

'How rude of you…'Kyoya began taking out his spectacles and rubbing it against his shirt gently. 'After all I've provided. Typical…'

Haruhi stared emotionlessly. 'Well, it's not like I can't get out of this house anytime I like…'she spat.

Kyoya stared at her in exasperation, knowing Haruhi. Moment of silence…Then…

'ahaha…' 'Hahahhahaha.'

Haruhi saw Kyoya clutching his stomach, to what seemed like a giggle to a laugh to a guffaw. 'AHahahah.'

Soon, he stopped and cleared his throat. 'Errmmm…pardon me for my impertinence.' Kyoya still kept some muffled laughs. 'It's just really weird having you and your naivety around again.'

Haruhi beamed slightly. As she did so, her long hair fell from her face. 'I guess you know it's me isn't it?' she asked quietly.

Kyoya kept silent like every mysterious charmer. Just then… 'MY DAUGHTER!!!'

A voice came bursting out of the doors. Tamaki, the blonde who had saved her life. He skidded onto the floor landing right in front of Haruhi's bedside on his knees. His arms opened wide for a tight embrace.

'HARUHI!!!' Typical of the Drama King, his eyes welled with tears. For a moment there, his eyes sparkled.

'Tamaki…'Haruhi said with no interest.

Tamaki then crashed onto the floor, crying more. 'Mom!! My daughter is…sssssooooo mean!!!'

Kyoya smiled at his dramatic friend. 'That's just how it is…'he mumbled to himself.

'By the way…'Haruhi spoke while stroking her hair. 'How did you know I am Haruhi and not Kafujia?'

'Easy.' Kyoya replied calmly. 'Firstly, all I have to do is shuffle your name. Kafujia to Fujioka just by replacing the 'a' to an 'o'.'

Haruhi flinched. 'Well, I could also be a different person no matter what. Like Tamaki to Mataki.'

Tamaki felt like lightning just struck him. 'Mataki?? Mataki??'he questioned quizzically. 'that's…' Tamaki got down on one knee and held a hand up into the air as if in a Shakespeare drama as if lights flashed down on him and flower petals being blown.

'And Mataki it shall be!!'

Both Haruhi and Kyoya felt like crashing down to the floor right now. 'Baka…'Haruhi mumbled to herself. 'What else?' she asked her question further.

'You look familiar.' Kyoya answered.

'That's it?!'I look the same?' it was Haruhi's turn to get confused.

A shaky hand outstretched out to Haruhi, Tamaki's hand. 'You yelled my name when you went to rescue that little girl.' He then broke into tears. 'Wahhh and pushed me aside!!!'

Haruhi raised her hands to a halt and laughed sheepishly. 'Sorry senpai. I just got carried away…'

Then one of Kyoya's servants came out of the door and bowed. 'Master Kyoya, the visitors have arrived.

Haruhi straightened stiffly. Visitors?

'Haru-chan!!!' a cute voice echoed throughout the room. A short blonde haired boy came out of the door holding a stuffed rabbit in his arms. Behind him stood a dark haired man taller than he was. Mori.

Hunny looked different. He was much older now and looked more her age. He was still short, around Haruhi's height. He still had big flashy eyes and a wide smile. He was clad in a pink shirt and long pants.

Mori on the other hand, looked the same as always. He was clad with a bright orange shirt and quarter pants. He looked over at Haruhi and then at Hunny who was already there.

'Haru-chan…'Hunny stared at Haruhi in disbelief. He looked at her hair, face and later at the body. Haruhi blushed and quickly covered herself with the blankets.

'Hunny-Senpai…'she spat out angrily.

'That's Haru-chan alright!' Hunny finally beamed. Before Haruhi could say hi, Hunny flung himself around her neck.

Mori came closer and gave the usual stare. 'hi.' His voice was still low and soft. Haruhi smiled back cheerfully. All Mori could do was smile back. (HE'S SMILING!!!GAaaahhhhhHHH!!!-from me)

Just then, two exact same figures stood from the archway. Haruhi wondered who they were. Then…a rose fell right on her lap. Two in fact. An orange and a yellow one.

'Rose for the lady…'a familiar voice said. More rose petals surrounded the room.

'Hahah, how rude of us isn't it brother?' a similar voice echoed back.

'That's right.'

'We're…'

'Hikaru Hiitachin!!!' Hikaru's face popped out of nowhere next to Haruhi's bedside.

'And Kaoru Hiitachin!!' Kaoru's face popped out on the other side of Haruhi's bed.

'AND WE ARE THE HIITACHIN TWINS!!!' they both shouted in unison. 'Ta-Daaaa!!!'

The twin now stood in the middle of the room, arms wide open.

'Bravo!! Encore!!!' Hunny clapped and jumped up and down.

Haruhi stared at the two roses. They were beautiful and fresh. Her attention on the flowers made Tamaki sat at a lonely corner in his 'world.'

'What's with him?' Hikaru asked his twin.

Kaoru shrugged. 'Don't know….'he said solemnly.

'WHO CARES!!!' they both shouted in unison happily.

As Haruhi could see it, they were still the same in character but this time, their hair grew longer and was both tied into a pony tail. Hikaru was clad in orange while his brother in deep yellow.

Come to think of it Tamaki was different as well even though his stupidity remains. His hair was slightly spiked. Other than that, his eyes were deep blue.

Kyoya, he seemed less sober and dark. He had spiked his dark hair and was wearing dark blue glasses.

'Haruhi…'Hikaru began as he leaned close on her. 'Thought you were Kafujia?' he smirked.

Haruhi smiled back. 'Aahahah, funny how it goes does it.' She scratched her head.

'We wanna know!' Hunny bounced up and down in enthusiasm.

'Well…'Haruhi blushed. 'It all started out with a test examination error. It seemed like the computer had some printing error so…out came Haruhi Kafujia.'

'Ohhhh!!!' Hunny, the twins said in unison.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. 'Well, it must be a long way coming all the way here.'

'Yea, we came by a jet plane ever since you called us about Haruhi.' Hikaru said.

'That's right. Me and Takashi came here by limousine. It was a long journey.' Hunny nodded and nudged Mori's arm. 'Isn't that right Takashi?'

'Mm.' Everyone guessed that was a yes.

'Come on, the waiters are waiting for you. There would be simple appetizers of escargots and salad served, two main courses of beef and later pasta and ice cream and cake desert.' Kyoya read it out from account book he carried.

Bet he had planned this reunion all along. Haruhi stared at Kyoya in awkwardness at the thought. Everyone began shuffling out of the room.

'As for you, you can't walk well.' She realized Kyoya was talking to her. 'So your food will be served here, on bed.'

Tamaki stuck his head behind the door. Kyoya left the room when Tamaki went to Haruhi's bedside and whispered something to her. Haruhi blushed beet red. Tamaki smiled back and left the room.

Kyoya stared at the scene, not in awe, in an emotion he had never felt before. Emotion of hatred, of jealousy. He stared at Tamaki as he exited the room. Kyoya hid behind one of the servant's room. He waited till no sound of footsteps could be heard.

'Kyoya?'a deep voice called.

Kyoya looked back to find Mori looking outside his bedroom window. Both had shocked expressions on their faces. They both stood there silent for a moment. It's not as if Mori would want to say anything so Kyoya spoke finally.

'Just pretend I was never here.' Kyoya answered coldly. Mori could see him clenching his teeth and hands. Mori arched an eyebrow.

'You should be in the dining hall waiting for lunch being served.' Kyoya relaxed his shoulders a little.

Mori stared emotionlessly at Kyoya. Somehow, even though Kyoya looked calm, deep inside it was rage and something else fighting over him?

'I needed to...lay out my clothes.' Mori spoke. At least it was the longest sentenced ever heard so far for the day. 'Is there something bothering you?'he said dully.

Kyoya chuckled to himself. 'ahahah, now since when you understand my feelings? See you at the table.' Kyoya left the room in silence. Mori had his suspicions. Something about Haruhi had bothered Kyoya, Tamaki and him. Something about her…Mori shook his head. 'No, I can't.' he mumbled to himself as he thought of her.

As Kyoya exited the room to the hall, he never realized a servant of his had been spying on him for a while. A telephone receiver clung to his hands. The dialing tone was heard.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep…_ 'Hello? This better be good…' a very strict voice spoke.

'Ye…yyyessss Master.' The servant whispered through the phone. 'It seems like we have some visitors and one of them is the girl Master have been talking about. She goes by the name Haruhi Fujioka.'

'Hmmm…interesting…'the voice spoke with interest. 'Do what you can to entertain our guest…other than that, it is all up to me.'

'Yes Master. I will.' The phone hung up. The servant clasped his hands together and sighed. 'Although it will be hard work.'

**End of Round.

* * *

**

You can see who is winning again I guess. But then, the competition will be tighter if more votes come in. **I need a very clear score and direction to head at if any of you want this story to end in peace.**

**Calling all TAMAKIxHaruhi pairing fans:** Vote up for Tamaki now if in favor of him. Who knows maybe after the finale, he might be the winning champion!!! Vote for him for a tougher competition between him and Kyoya. Both are very close. Hurry!!! Vote Vote Vote for this booty-licious French hunk all girls would die for!!! Tamaki fans, you better vote harder on.

**Calling all KYOYAxHaruhi pairing fans:** Vote for Kyoya now if eager for this myeterious hunk to win. Think he can make it through Tamaki? Vote for him now as the competition between him and Tamaki is quite great. Vote for him! Kyoya!!! The mysterious and 'on fire' guy girls would want! Kyoya fans…keep on voting!

**Calling all MORIxHaruhi pairing fans:** Vote for MORI now if you desperately want this drooling-over smile guy! Surely there should be something behind that quite character of his after all, a heart for someone special... He and Hikaru are having a close fight of their own. So want him to win over? VOTE for him A.S.A.P.!! Cheer on for Mori!!

**Calling all HIKARUxHaruhi pairing fans:** Vote for this devilish seductive twin right now!! Who wouldn't Hikaru to win? This older twin may not be able to express his feelings for Haruhi yet but soon…it might change…so just VOTE now and promise no disappointments!

See you later on the next chappie!


	4. Round 3: I Love You Haruhi

**Hey, Round 3 has just begun and this time! It's no joke! **But you know, last chapter it doesn't look like how it is. In this round, it may seem hard to believe but…the leading man is not someone who **HAS** Haruhi, rather the one who **Wants** her. So anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Oh yea, KEEP Voting For you Guy! Who knows who might emerge CHAMPION! Currently the results are very close. **TAMAKI and KYOYA are almost at Draw**. **Hikaru and Mori are JUST AS CLOSE!!**

You voters out there really make this competition really tight! Keep voting as I've said and maybe when the requirements are high enough. **Who knows when I want to eliminate one person out of the way. **Not sure, thinking of a plot and maybe…I'll be actually KILLING that character off! RELAX! Just thinking…

**Note: Do not vote for the person to eliminate. The guy with least votes will be off the chapter...results within 2 chapters later on. So how's going to be eliminated? Will it be...**

**Tamaki Suoh-**Charming, handsome, hot and the most dramatic person to meet. He's half French and Japanese. Can be over dramatic and sometimes serious at times. His Father owns many companies including Ouran High. His father wants Haruhi's bride. Will he now? Tamaki was the President of the Host Club and rumours says that he might actually have feelings for Haruhi.

**Kyoya Ootori-**Charming and is often called a devil in disguise but is he now under all that studious and handsome face of his? Is there something he doesn't want to tell? Good at accountancy and mathematical problems. Father also owns many companies. Kyoya owns several hospitals now since that he had taken it over before the Tonnere Company did. His Father wants Kyoya to be wed with Haruhi. Such a tough competition. But despite all the coldness at times, it is also rumoured that Kyoya have feelings for Haruhi.

**Takashi Morinozuka(Mori)-** Mori, a quiet and sober sort of guy but when he smiles he GORGEOUS!!! He is also a Black Belt! He maybe devoted to Hunny but then inside all that cold looks also lies (rumoured) a place for Haruhi and a caring and loving heart. Give this guy a chance? You better!!!!

**Hikaru Hitachiin-**The older twin of the sexy, mischievious and gorgeous Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru. Though more temperamental than his younger sibling, inside he is actually trying to fit Haruhi in. He does like her but will she give him a chance despite the tough competition? He also is quite unaware of his situation. Will he prevail?

* * *

**Falling For You**

Round 3: I Love You Haruhi.

How many days was it stuck in the mansion? Oh yea…on the second day. Guess she told her father that she was going to be a little late. Everyone seemed to be here. Talk about intimidating.

Haruhi felt like today will be a good day after all. She can finally walk!! But she will have to take slow steps. She had dressed up in some of her clothes her…urm…dad laid out for her. Dresses or girlie wear is all that he cares about. She didn't mind. She combed her long brunette hair as she thought of the past in Ouran High where she had short hair and when the Ouran Host Club had thought of her as a boy before. It was fun though.

Suddenly of all the time thinking of in Ouran High, her thoughts then fell on Tamaki. Yesterday…

(flashback)

'glad to know you are back. We missed you, including me.' Tamaki gave one of his prince-like smiles at Haruhi. She knew she had gone really red at that time. Tamaki then placed a hand on hers and turned to leave.

(End flashback)

Somehow she felt that it wasn't right. She liked Tamaki but…something was missing. It was breakfast time. Everyone should be in the dining hall now. She began heading out of the room.

'Uff…'Haruhi suddenly banged into something. She fell on the carpeted floor. She looked up at however she banged into. A hand? A hand reached out for her. All she did was accepted it. As she got up she managed to see who it was. Mori.

'Mori-senpai.' Haruhi had nothing to say as she scratched her head. Mori looked down at her in wondering eyes to notice what she was wearing. 'Gomendasai. I didn't see you.' Haruhi quickly apologized as she bowed.

The same hand fell on her head. She looked up at the smiling Mori(OMG, He's Smiling!!!) 'Let's go.'

She and Mori headed for the dining hall. The dining hall was filled with chandeliers and glass panels where you can stare up at the sky and through the windows. The dining table stretched out a few very long meters. She could see the place in a mess. Tamaki and Kyoya were at loggerheads(but they don't really mean it. That's their way of communicating.), Hunny was busy eating his cake while the twins…they are just chasing one another around the place.

'Haruhi?' Hikaru ran past her and then stopped chasing his younger brother around. He stared at what Haruhi was wearing. Haruhi could feel his eyes turning cloudy. As expected he was speachless.

'Hey Hikaruuu!!!' his eyes too fell on Haruhi. Before she knew it, all eyes were on her.

'Haruhi?' Tamaki questioned as he took slow steps towards her. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly. His eyes also wondered. Haruhi could feel his face inches away from hers. His lips…

'HARUHI!!!' Tamaki began breaking down and grabbing one of her legs as he slid to the floor. 'MY DAUGHTER IS So GIRLIE!!!'

Hunny and Tamaki began scanning and taking pictures of her. Haruhi only stared there bewildred. 'Will you KNOCK IT OFF!!!'

The room was silent. Haruhi could see why they were fussing all over about what she was wearing. Soft leather boots that reached up her knees that went with a mini flared denim skirt laced with ribbons. Haruhi also wore a plain white midriff that have belled bottom sleeves.

Kyoya stood there standing still in his calm ways. But he too inside feels… 'shut up…'kyoya tried to snapped away from the thoughts. Haruhi was pretty he can see but something was disturbing his thoughts.

'Are you alright?' Kaoru managed to ask the Shadow King. 'You look a little on the pale side…oh I know…' a devilish smirk appeared from his lips.

Suddenly with a flash of light(the background), Kaoru appeared behind Kyoya. 'You want to see Haruhi too! Come on!' he pushed Kyoya towards Haruhi. Before he knew it, he fell onto something.

'Damn you Kaoru…'he hissed. Kaoru turned pale as he saw Kyoya eyeing at him menacingly.

'Kyoya-senpai…'Haruhi's voice called out.

Kyoya looked at what and who he fell on…HARUHI!!! Kyoya instantly blushed at the sudden realization of it. Haruhi blushed long time ago. The whole room looked at the two on the floor in silence.

'Hmph…' Kyoya slowly got off of Haruhi. His eyes were closed and soon he turned away silently.

'What was that about?' Hunny asked.

'Don't know…'Hikaru stared at the door which Kyoya exited from. He then stared at Haruhi still on the floor, she too stared at the room. 'Wonder what you have done Kaoru.'

Kaoru only shrugged. 'Not sure.'

'Need a hand?' Hikaru asked politely as he stretched out his hand to take Haruhi's. She accepted them.

'Thanks' she said.

'How long are we going to be here anyway?' Hikaru asked.

'Don't know. Maybe we should head back to our normal lives soon.' Hunny answered sadly.

'Maybe we headed a really bad morning today.' Hikaru said. 'Why don't we just relax a little.'

'Yea, I think that's fine.' Kaoru agreed. 'Wonder what Kyoya wanted to do. He was in a hurry after all. Hey Tamaki, why are you so quiet?'

Everyone stared at Tamaki who was standing still. His fists were clenched and his face flushed.

'Tttt..tamaki-senpai?'

'Excuse me.' Tamaki bowed and left the room mysteriously just like how Kyoya did.

'What's wrong with Tamaki?' Hikaru asked.

'Urmm…Hikaru.' Haruhi looked up at the older twin as she blushed. 'You may let go of my hand now…'

Hikaru then realized he was still holding her hand! He screamed and leaped onto Kaoru. 'I'm Sorry!!! I'm Sorry Haruhi!!!'

Haruhi smiled sheepishly. 'It's okay… Maybe we all need to relax.' She walked out of the room just as mysteriously with silence.

No one said anything…

'Is it me or is everyone else going to walk out like that?' Kaoru asked.

Haruhi had no intentions of walking out like that. For a moment there, she felt as if she was being divided. She has feelings…for who? She sat at the wooden wing covered with flowers and vines. Around the swing was a large garden filled with flowers, bushes, butterflies and birds. There was even a small pond.

'It's so peaceful here…'Haruhi said to herself.

'you like it?' a deep voice rang out of nowhere. Haruhi nearly jumped out of her seat. It was Mori.

'Mori senpai?' Haruhi was shocked to see him here. 'Sorry, didn't really see you there for a moment.'

Mori sat down next to her. His face was still emotionless. He did not smile…that was something Haruhi couldn't really understand. They sat there in silence. Haruhi was left wondering off throughout the entire garden.

'Mori-senpai?' Haruhi finally spoke. Mori arched an eyebrow to hint that he as listening. 'Is there sometimes in this world…you will feel lost…scared…and probably confused? Have you ever senpai?'

Mori could only stared at Haruhi. Why was she asking this question? Could it really be? No she can't…maybe… 'What's the problem?' he asked hoping to get a clear answer.

Haruhi only stared at him wide eyed. 'Well…senpai…I'm not sure…'

It was at night. There was that cool ocean breeze and starry skies. Kyoya wondered aimlessly along the corridors. Why did he really care so much about what had happened this morning. Images of him falling over Haruhi kept replaying. Tamaki kept giving him really cold looks not that Kyoya was intimidated. But it really meant something. First time he and Tamaki ever fought for anything…seriously.

Maybe because I like Haruhi? 'yea right…'Kyoya grinned to himself as he dug his hands into his pockets. It was quite cold after all.

'Master…' one of his servants called. One of his butlers actually. He was considered one of his oldest serving servants in his family. He even took care of Kyoya since he was a child. That was years then, he was now in his late-fifties.

'Evening Tashoka.' Kyoya greeted slightly on the cold side. He pushed up his glasses with his two fingers. 'What is it that you want?'

The servant bowed politely. 'Sire, Lady Haruhi would like to speak to you.'

That sentence alone had awaken Kyoya from his mistiness. Haruhi? She wanted to speak to him? This time, he was wide eyed but still keeping his cool. _Relax Kyoya…_he soothed himself. A deep breath…

'I'm sorry Tashoka. I was a little distracted lately.' Kyoya could feel suspicion growing from his butler. He massaged his temples while not giving any eye contact with the butler. 'So…where did she say she wanted to meet me?'

The butler only smiled.

Minutes later Kyoya came hurriedly to the top building balcony. That balcony was really special. Not just you can get a nice tan up there but you can also get a beautiful view of the beach and breeze. At night, it's the cool air and night sky. Wonder why Haruhi wanted to see me.

'Haruhi?' Kyoya said as he opened the saw the sight of her. She was alone at the balcony staring blankly into space. Her hair fluttered against the wind. Meanwhile, her eyes wandered towards the night scene of the beach. The sound of rolling waves could be heard. Even the seagulls squawked.

Kyoya slowly approached her. He was unsure; he had no idea what he will be doing. He kept calm despite this situation. He was always the cool one anyway. Haruhi herself then begun to realize she was not alone.

'Kyoya-senpai?'

Kyoya was stunned by her eyes and that later accompanied with her shiny brown hair that swished with the wind. They both stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment. Kyoya hesitated for words. She was beautiful…innocent eyed.

'I…I…' Kyoya stared blankly at the night sky for a moment. 'You wanted to see me?'

Haruhi's eyes shot wide open. 'Since when?' She was shocked.

'Is this some sort of game you are playing?' Kyoya wanted to be sure.

'I'm not playing anything.' Haruhi replied honestly. 'But I thought it was you who wanted to talk to me?'

'Is this some kind of a joke?' Kyoya questioned furthermore. Somehow, he knew Haruhi was slightly intimidated. 'Sorry. Just making sure.'

Haruhi returned back to her day dreaming. As she stared back in to the night scene, Kyoya found himself staring at her. He immediately shook his head once he knew what he was doing. What am I doing? Am I really falling for her?

But she's beautiful…

He drew closer and closer towards Haruhi. She suddenly tensed up but then relaxed as Kyoya gave a smile. 'Haruhi…' Soon, the two stared deeply into each other's eyes once more unaware that they were drawing closer and closer to each another. Their faces were really very close.

As the moment was about to happen, a sudden loud slamming of the door was heard. Kyoya turned to only find a pair of eyes staring back at him in shock…

To be Continued…

* * *

**Review for continuation.** Guess who will be the man**? Why don't you all vote for the guy to be coming out of the door!**

**Calling all TAMAKIxHaruhi pairing fans:** Vote up for Tamaki now if in favor of him. Who knows maybe after the finale, he might be the winning champion!!! Vote for him for a tougher competition between him and Kyoya. Both are very close. Hurry!!! Vote Vote Vote for this booty-licious French hunk all girls would die for!!! Tamaki fans, you better vote harder on.

**Calling all KYOYAxHaruhi pairing fans:** Vote for Kyoya now if eager for this myeterious hunk to win. Think he can make it through Tamaki? Vote for him now as the competition between him and Tamaki is quite great. Vote for him! Kyoya!!! The mysterious and 'on fire' guy girls would want! Kyoya fans…keep on voting!

**Calling all MORIxHaruhi pairing fans:** Vote for MORI now if you desperately want this drooling-over smile guy! Surely there should be something behind that quite character of his after all, a heart for someone special... He and Hikaru are having a close fight of their own. So want him to win over? VOTE for him A.S.A.P.!! Cheer on for Mori!!

**Calling all HIKARUxHaruhi pairing fans:** Vote for this devilish seductive twin right now!! Who wouldn't Hikaru to win? This older twin may not be able to express his feelings for Haruhi yet but soon…it might change…so just VOTE now and promise no disappointments!

See you later on the next chappie!


	5. Round 4:Fight For Love

**Hey Round 4 has started! **_Ka-Dingggg!!_

I will tell you **the results in the next chapter**. Who's in the lead and who isn't. **The character with lowest votes will be eliminated.** Not a character death don't worry.

But right now, Kyoya and Tamaki are having a fight of their own. Hikaru and Mori at the other. At the finale, the top two will be settling it once and for all. Who knows what will come into my head at that time!

Right now, this Round is where the REAL action starts. Seriously. Remember **Read, review and vote** to get **YOUR guy into the finale** Okay?

**Current Candidates...**

**Tamaki Suoh-**Charming, handsome, hot and the most dramatic person to meet. He's half French and Japanese. Can be over dramatic and sometimes serious at times. His Father owns many companies including Ouran High. His father wants Haruhi's bride. Will he now? Tamaki was the President of the Host Club and rumours says that he might actually have feelings for Haruhi.

**Kyoya Ootori-**Charming and is often called a devil in disguise but is he now under all that studious and handsome face of his? Is there something he doesn't want to tell? Good at accountancy and mathematical problems. Father also owns many companies. Kyoya owns several hospitals now since that he had taken it over before the Tonnere Company did. His Father wants Kyoya to be wed with Haruhi. Such a tough competition. But despite all the coldness at times, it is also rumoured that Kyoya have feelings for Haruhi.

**Takashi Morinozuka(Mori)-** Mori, a quiet and sober sort of guy but when he smiles he GORGEOUS!!! He is also a Black Belt! He maybe devoted to Hunny but then inside all that cold looks also lies (rumoured) a place for Haruhi and a caring and loving heart. Give this guy a chance? You better!!!!

**Hikaru Hitachiin-**The older twin of the sexy, mischievious and gorgeous Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru. Though more temperamental than his younger sibling, inside he is actually trying to fit Haruhi in. He does like her but will she give him a chance despite the tough competition? He also is quite unaware of his situation. Will he prevail?

* * *

**Falling For You **

Round 4: Fight for Love

It was his moment to confess his love to this beautiful girl right before him. He drew in closer towards her. He could feel every inch of her muscles tense but then relaxed. She then closed her eyes. Does she know how he feels?

This was his chance to find out what was missing in his life or was this the answer? He had waited for 5 years now. 5 long years of waiting for his answer. It finally came out of the blue, in this special place, special beach.

'_You won't do it Kyoya senpai.'_

'_Because you won't get any merits by sleeping with me.' Haruhi gave a smile. _

'_Hmmm…merits huh?' Kyoya smiled. _

Yes…that incident was still reminiscing and fresh in his head. From that day onwards, she had astounded him. Now she was here in front of him. Could it be that she felt this way too?

This was the best summer he ever had. He and Tamaki were in the same university in the USA and were having a summer holiday. It was destiny alright, to meet the very beautiful, charming and yet the same naïve Haruhi whom she was addressed as Kafujia by her friends.

Kyoya always knew there was something about this girl. She had turned into a more beautiful swan. It was then Tamaki had saved her from being mauled by a shark with his signature 'Starlight Kick'!

From the start, he KNEW it was her.

This vacation turned out to be a reunion. The devilish twins-Hikaru and Kaoru had returned with Hunny and Mori who all had came all the way just to see Haruhi. It seemed like every guy she met cares for her.

Hunny, previous lolishota-boy (if that is how you spell it) that looked like a 10-year-old 5 years ago seemed to look older but retaining his height! Mori…hahaha Mori, he still looked the same. The DANGEROUS-wild type they called him.

Then came in the twins with a grand demeanor as always. They looked more mature and had longer hair. Everyone changed, even Tamaki and Kyoya himself. Tamaki had his hair slightly spiked, which made him more charming. Even Kyoya had spiked his hair a little.

Indeed, everyone changed during the 5 years but the legacy of the Host Club still carried on. More importantly, they were here now.

'Haruhi…'Kyoya began hesitantly. 'I…'

As he drew in for his first kiss, Haruhi pushed him away lightly. 'I'm sorry…'

Then suddenly…

'Hahaha!! Hikaru-chan's Camera!! Gimme some Ca-key(Cake) If You Want It Back!! Ahahah!!!'

'What the hell?' as he turned around he and Haruhi were blinded by a flash of light. Rubbing his eyes quickly, he saw Hunny-senpai staring back at the two with wide eyes. Every inch of him was burning with shock.

Hunny carried Hikaru's instant camera with him! Kyoya assumed Hunny snapped the shot by accident. Suddenly, an instant photograph came out of the camera. Hunny took it and stared at it. He stared at it as if it was something so horrible, even more horrible than his bunny being ripped apart!

'Hunny…' Kyoya began but Hunny was still in shock.

It was an awkward silence. Haruhi rubbed her eyes and groaned. 'Urgh, so bright…what happened?'

'I…' Hunny then turned to his heels and screamed, 'TAKASHI!!!'along the corridors searching for Mori.

'No you don't!' Kyoya gave chase. No one should see the picture! No one especially not TAMAKI!

'Damn it!' Kyoya tried grabbing Hunny but as a martial artist, Hunny leaped from wall to wall. Kyoya narrowly caught Hunny's left sleeve but the material ripped. Tossing the cloth away, he hoped he could put sense into this senpai.

'Hunny –Senpai! Matek! I-'

'TAKASHI!!!' Hunny continued screaming for him. Talking sense into him was impossible.

Hunny finally went into a room. Kyoya then realized it was the main entrance of the mansion. Hunny had seeked refuge outside in the garden. Kyoya turned the heavily carved doorknob.

Outside, the Host Club waited for him. 'Oh shit.' He muttered to himself.

Hunny leaped onto Mori's shoulders and cried. 'Takashi! I did not mean to! It was an Accident! I didn't mean to!'

Mori took the picture Hunny held in his small hands. At first, Mori was expressionless as always but after much thought, his eyes began to wide. He was shocked. Mori? Shocked? This was unlike him.

Kyoya could see fear in his eyes. Mori was even sweating. He wanted to say something but was too dumb-founded.

'What so interesting?' Kaoru then snapped the photograph from the absent-minded Mori.

It was Kaoru's turn to be shocked. 'This…'

'Let me see that!' Hikaru then snatched it from his brother. Despite being twins, they had different personalities. Hikaru being Hikaru, slammed the photo into Tamaki's chest.

'Ouch, that hurt!' Tamaki held his chest in pain. 'Is this how you treat your King?' Hikaru frowned and stared coldly at Kyoya.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and grinned to himself. Being calm as usual and being as cool as a 'cucumber'.

'How dare you…'Hikaru growled. 'You SNEAK!'

'Hikaru.' Kaoru pleaded. He knew his brother would go this far.

'Shut up!' Hikaru snapped back. Kaoru was silenced. Even he knew when to argue with his older brother. 'Kyoya, damn you!'

'What's the meaning of this Hikaru? Get a hold of yourself.' Tamaki yelled. It was an order. Hikaru clenched his teeth and his hands rolled into a fist, crushing the photograph.

'Kyoya? What is-' Tamaki had already snatched the photograph out of Hikaru's clenched fists. 'You!'

What he saw was the beautiful night scene, stars lit the sky and the distant beach waves were crashing against the rocks. What took most of the attention was a picture of two people, almost into an embrace and worse, a KISS.

'Caught red-handed.' Kyoya thought to himself and sighed. 'There's an explanation…' he raised his hands as if to surrender.

'At least I think there is…'he added, as he was deep in thought. Honestly, he did not know what to say. Quick-witted as he was, he couldn't get out of this one.

As Kyoya pondered on what to say, all eyes were at Tamaki. He was looked as if he was flushed. His face turned red of anger. He was torn between many emotions. There was anger, hatred, jealousy, bewilderment and betrayal. On the other hand, there was also sadness, disbelief and was torn between friendship.

Tamaki stared at the photograph wordlessly. It felt as if he was stuck by a bolt of lightning, killed like a vampire when driving a stake into his heart. Finally, after long few minutes, Tamaki had chosen anger.

He pointed an accused finger at Kyoya and yelled, 'HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!?' he was enraged. Most of the host club members stared on at the two.

Kyoya only shrugged off coolly. 'She's not YOUR daughter Tamaki. She's not in any blood relations to you in case that can't reach your brain.' Kyoya snapped back.

Tamaki ignored Kyoya's insults. He quickly turned to Hunny who was still crying and was still sitting onto of Mori's shoulders.

'Hunny-senpai!' Tamaki demanded. 'Is this…true?'

Hunny quickly shook his head and cried more. 'Wwaaaaaa Takashi! I Don't Wanna Say Anything At ALL!!!'

'Hunny…'Mori looked worriedly at Hunny. However, at the same time, he was worried about what he saw. Was it true? Why was Haruhi even there? Mori scanned worriedly for any sign of Haruhi.

Even Kaoru was worried for his brother. He knew his brother somehow had feelings for Haruhi but never managed to confess. Hikaru was also enraged as Tamaki was. Kaoru saw his brother with gritted teeth and clenched fists.

'Hunny! This is important!' Tamaki began closing into Hunny whom Mori placed him on the ground. 'May I ask the same question again and answer it this time! Is this picture TRUE? Hunny, S'il Vous Plait('Please' in French)!'

Mori knew Hunny was at the verge of sobbing now. He stepped up to the angry Tamaki, protecting Hunny. 'Tamaki...matek.'

It was rare to find Mori calling anyone by his or her names. Tamaki was obviously shocked. He knew Mori was serious. Well, more serious than usual.

'I Refuse to Believe this Atrocity! This is one Merde(Crap) of a Commoner's Camera!! Take it back Hikaru!' Tamaki tossed the camera to Hikaru. He caught it.

Tamaki then turned to Kyoya and shook him lightly by the shoulders with most serious of eyes. His deep blue eyes staring back at Kyoya's. 'I believe you Kyoya. I always will. I believe that was just a misunderstanding.'

Kyoya stared at his 'best friend' for a while. He knew Tamaki was serious. Kyoya felt his stomach flopped. What was this feeling? Guilt? Kyoya shook his head lightly. He was dumb-founded. What was there to say? Gomen? Arigato?

'Actually…you got everything mistaken Master Suoh.' A loud voice echoed throughout the night. Suddenly, there was a bright light shining onto them from the sky. Trees around them rustled violently and the pebbles beneath them going around in circles by the wind.

Kyoya flinched. He recognized that voice. 'Tashoka.'he cursed under his breath. It was his oldest butler. True enough, he was on a helicopter holding a loud speaker. The helicopter spun around them.

Soon, what seemed to be a large screen rolled down like a flag from the helicopter? Soon, footage of Kyoya about to kiss Haruhi was caught red-handed!

Tamaki was about to give in now. His eyes were wide. His best friend? Betrayed his feelings for his love? 'Kyoya…'

'CAN'T YOU SEE THAT MASTER OOTORI IS MADLY IN LOVE WITH THIS YOUNG WOMAN?' the butler shouted through the speaker.

'I…' Kyoya was now in shock. How did that nosy butler got that on video? 'TASHOKA! I'LL FIRE AND ARREST YOU FOR BLACKMAIL!' he yelled at the helicopter as he pointed a finger at his butler.

The butler bowed and yelled back. 'APOLOGIES MASTER OOTORI! BUT I GOT ORDERS FROM THE ELDER MASTER THAT CANNOT BE IGNORED!'

'WHAT?' Kyoya yelled back as the propeller of the helicopter had doused their screams.

Suddenly Haruhi burst out of the door, panting. She was also flushed red. She saw the video somehow. Mori, who saw her first went to her and held her by his two strong arms.

'Is this true Haruhi?'he demanded. 'Did you really kiss Kyoya?'

Haruhi only stared back at the ferocious eyes staring back at her. This was unlike Mori. This Mori here was demanding, talkative and fierce. He wanted some answers.

'Mori-senpai…'she felt guilty now.

'So you kissed him?' suddenly Hikaru's voice joined in. Haruhi could see that he was enraged.

'NO! I never did!' Haruhi protested.

'What about the photograph!?' Hikaru snapped.

'I…nothing happened!'

'The video?!' Hikaru pressed on further.

'Enough!' now Tamaki came in. Mori instantly let go of her.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's wrists and pinned her against a wall. Since he was taller than she was, his whole body dominated hers like a giant statue. He needed to bend his back to get into the same eye level as Haruhi's.

'Is this true Haruhi? Is everything true?' Tamaki asked. Haruhi could tell by his voice that he was hurt deeply inside.

'Tamaki…'

'It's True Master Suoh.' Suddenly a deep but familiar voice came.

Everyone turned their attention towards a just arrived limo. Out came…Chairman Ootori, Kyoya's father. He looked same though he looked older, obviously. He still had a stern and stoic demeanor like Kyoya's.

His hands were placed at the back. He walked towards Tamaki, who let go of Haruhi the instant he saw him. Tamaki was clambering on suitable words to address this important man.

Tamaki bowed and began 'Chairman-'

'Enough.' The Chairman interfered before Tamaki could address him properly.

Tamaki backed away cautiously. He tried not to look enraged or surprised by his visit.

'So…Kyoya…' he turned to his son.

Kyoya's eyes shot up respectably at his father and bowed. 'Father.'

'What's this hassle here?' he asked.

'Hassle?' a loud voice boomed from the back. It was Hikaru. He was aggravated and had a spiteful look in his eyes. At first, it was as if he didn't know whom he was talking to.

'Your son has been caught-'

'HIKA-CHAN!' Hunny yelled across. He wanted Hikaru to know whom he was dealing with. Kyoya's dad looked unimpressed by Hikaru's impertinence.

Hikaru finally knew what he was into. He quickly bowed half-heartedly and retreated with an apology. 'Apologies.' Paused. 'Sir.'

'That's better…' the Chairman said as he turned back to Tamaki. 'And I thought your father said there would be no interference but I was wrong.'

Then Tashoka, Kyoya's butler finally stood next to the Chairman. 'Sir.'

'Tashoka. I demand an explanation.' Kyoya ordered.

The old butler bowed and apologized. 'I'm so sorry Master. But I have acted upon your father's wishes.'

'You planned this?' Kyoya said not trying to sound too rude, turned to the Chairman. 'Father?'

Kyoya's father only smiled. 'Yes, and so I have.'

'So you set me up' Kyoya instantly forgotten about the consequences. 'You told Tashoka to set Haruhi and I up!'

_SLAP!_

Kyoya's glasses fell from his face. He looked hurt but didn't show it. His father had slapped hin across the face.

'Where's your respect son? Aren't you grateful?' he snapped.

Kyoya picked up his glasses. He turned to his friends. They had a horrified face. Haruhi was even more horrified. Her hand clamped to her mouth and her eyes wide in fear.

'Chairman?' it was Tamaki this time. He took several steps towards Kyoya's father. 'So from what you said, you wanted this to happen?' Tamaki emphasized on the 'wanted'.

'Yes.' He answered without a doubt.

'Why sir?' Tamaki pressed on.

The Chairman crossed his arms. 'So your father hasn't told you yet I see. Well, it's time he told you anyway.'

'I want Haruhi to marry my son, Kyoya, the rightful heir to my company.'

'WHAT?!' everyone including Kyoya yelled. Only the Chairman and Tashoka stayed calm. They probably knew this before.

'You want Haru-chan to marry Kyoya-chan?' Hunny exclaimed.

Kyoya's father grunted. That was a yes.

'Why didn't you tell me Kyoya??' Tamaki then grabbed Kyoya by his collar again.

Kyoya faltered for words but it seemed like he didn't know a thing about this. He shrugged Tamaki off coolly. 'I have nothing to do with this.'

'oh really?' Tamaki shook him harder. 'I don't believe you Kyoya. Not anymore! You lied to me! I thought we were best friends Kyoya.'

Kyoya slapped Tamaki's hands off his shirt. 'I don't know now Tamaki…' he replied coldly this time. He had nothing else to say.

No one was satisfied with the answer.

'Sir?' it was Kaoru this time.

He grunted.

Kaoru continued timidly. 'But sir, how could they marry if none of them love each other?'

Kaoru knew it was a stupid question as the Chairman became agitated now. 'You lot have seen the video already. This clarifies that my son is madly in love with Haruhi as much as she does.'

'No! I Don't Believe you!' Tamaki began crouching down, cupping his ears and mumbling to himself. 'Idon'tbelieveyouIdon'tbelieveyouIdon'tbelieveyou-'

'Kyoya?' a soft voice spoke.

It was finally Haruhi's. She had never mentioned a word since he arrived. Kyoya looked up at the beautiful girl he had undoubtedly fell in love with. He turned away to avoid being embarrassed. He pretended to cough as he put a hand to his mouth. Inside, he was nervous and tongue-tight.

'DO you love me Kyoya senpai?' she asked in thought. She was serious.

Everyone stared at Kyoya. He stared back down at Haruhi. He could feel his face burning red now. 'Errr…' was all he could say.

'Do you?' she pressed on.

'No Haruhi!' it was Tamaki's voice. He rushed towards her. 'You don't have to marry that jerk! It was all a joke!'

Haruhi ignored Tamaki's yelling. Kyoya sighed and gave a simple answer. 'I don't know.'

'What do you know…' the Chairman boomed. 'My son accepts the engagement.'

'He says he doesn't know!' Hikaru interrupted once more and then quickly added, 'Sir.'

The Chairman ignored Hikaru this time. He placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder and another hand on Kyoya's.

'You two shall be engaged immediately.'

'But-' Haruhi was about to plead but then Tamaki came in between them.

'No! I won't allow it! Father or not you shouldn't boss her around!' Tamaki retorted. He turned to the Chairman and jabbed him in the chest. 'Haruhi hasn't even agreed to this 'engagement' yet.' He said it sarcastically.

The Chairman didn't even flinch. He huffed. 'Everyone saw that video. I'm sure you can see lovebirds when you see one. It is a match made from heaven for them to wed naturally.'

Tamaki was getting angry now.

'Tama-chan!' Hunny came to warn him this time but he took no heed.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi by her shoulders and shook her lightly. He stared at her with the most hurtful blue eyes Haruhi had even seen. His blue eyes said it all. She somehow understood how he felt.

She sensed the pain, grief and agony in those eyes. Tamaki then hesitated. He was dying to say something important to Haruhi. He gulped. Everyone was silent to hear out what he had to say.

'Haruhi…'he began.

Haruhi nodded blankly to indicate him that she was listening.

Tamaki gulped and his face turned red. After few painful seconds, he finally got the words out right.

'I love you.'

Everyone gasped. Everyone was shocked that so many events could happen within a day.

'I love you Haruhi.' He repeated sincerely.

Haruhi looked back at him with weary eyes. 'Are you joking?'

Tamaki burst out crying and flapping his arms. 'Of Course I'm Serious Baka!'

'Don't call me Baka, Baka!' Haruhi snapped.

'ENOUGH!' the Chairman stopped their playful bickering. 'Kyoya and Haruhi are meant to be together! That's settled!'

Haruhi could see sincerity in his eyes. Tamaki had been staring at her, not letting her go. His deep blue eyes were deep with thought.

'Tamaki senpai,'She finally replied. She closed her eyes and let her head fell backwards. She then opened them up and put on a stern look.

'I'm not a trophy. You and Kyoya senpai can do your fighting somewhere else. I do not want to be involved in this.'

'But I really do love you Haruhi.' Tamaki was even more disappointed.

Haruhi sighed. She looked up at Tamaki and then at Kyoya. Both now had the same emotion planted on their faces. 'Senpais…'

Before Haruhi could reply Kyoya's dad cut her off.

'How touching…' Kyoya's dad replied sarcastically. 'But she can't be yours any more. You had your chance, and now it's over. You were too late.'

He then turned away, heading back into his limousine. 'If you don't marry my son Haruhi, I'll send all my members of the police force to arrest you. And you KNOW how many elite police forces I have.'

Before Haruhi knew it, her eyes welled up with tears. She felt as if she was about to burst.

'Haruhi!' Tamaki shook her lightly. 'Haruhi!'

He then turned to Kyoya. 'Look what you have done!'

Kyoya looked away. He didn't want to see Haruhi crying. Then suddenly, instead of cries or sobs, he heard a dominant, confident voice taking over.

'No! I shall not give in to BLACKMAIL!' Haruhi stood up for herself. Kyoya's dad stopped to listen. She continued. 'What's the use of it? Kyoya-senpai does not love me. There's no attraction between us.'

'Then what was the video about?'

At first Haruhi hesitated to answer but 'Kyoya senpai will never do anything like it. I trust him as much as I trust everyone in the Host Club.'

'But you love Tamaki as well don't you, Haruhi Fujioka?' the Chairman retorted which made Haruhi tongue-tight.

'How noble of you but one day, one day Haruhi Fujioka, I will MAKE you marry MY Son.' He storms off and his car went out of sight.

Everyone stared silently as the Chairman walked off. Silence…No one dared to make a sound. They were all confused, angry and yet sad. Everyone had been deep with troubled thoughts.

Haruhi was worst hit especially.

'_I really do love you Haruhi.' (Tamaki's voice echoing)_

'_Won't get any merits huh?' (Kyoya's said smugly voice)_

'_Don't Touch My DAUGHTER!' _

'_A rather interesting view…'_

'_I love you Haruhi-'_

'_I love you-'_

'_I love-'_

'SHUT UP!'

Before she knew it, she was clutching her ears, screaming aloud. Everyone stared at her.

Kyoya went over to her immediately 'Haruhi! Are you-'

As he placed his hand on her shoulder, she whacked his hand off. Kyoya was taken aback. 'Haruhi?'

'I…' Haruhi was surprised herself. Before she could say any further, she ran past the Host Club members, running towards the gate…the gate to freedom.

'Stop, Haruhi!'

Haruhi found her entrance blocked by Tamaki. The blonde stared back at her with even more agonizing eyes and implored. 'Haruhi…please…'

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She clutched a hand towards her mouth. 'Tamaki…gomen!' with that, she grabbed Tamaki by his elbow and flung him, crashing to the soft ground with force.

She then ran out of sight in silence, crying in the darkness.

Tamaki stared at Haruhi's shadow, running. He was bewildered. How on earth she did that? The last time he saw her, she was still this weak, innocent, naïve soul. She's a fighting machine now?

'How on earth…'

'She's a black belt!' Hunny answered Tamaki's question before he could even finish it.

'Haruhi!' Hikaru wanted to run for her.

'Hikaru…' it was Kaoru. He was silent for a while now. He stared back at his brother with sad eyes.

Hikaru then softened up as if he knew what Kaoru meant. 'Kaoru…I'm sorry. I just wanted-'

'It's okay…I know you care for her.' Kaoru looked up at his brother, tears streaming down his eyes. He then smiled and added. 'Hikaru.'

Hikaru looked back at his twin. He felt bad now. 'Kaoru…'

'She needs to get away from this madness and confusion.'

It was Mori who said that. Hunny looked at his companion, suspiciously. He had not been acting himself lately. Mori hardly spoke a word since the Chairman arrived. Why now?

Everyone was so caught up, none noticed his strange behavior. Hikaru only stared into vast darkness, hoping she would appear. She did not.

Tamaki solemnly turned to Kyoya. He knew it was best not to disturb Haruhi. Suddenly his eyes of sorrow turned to rage as he faced his best friend.

'You hypnotized her!' Tamaki spat. 'I don't know how you did it but-'

'YOU got it all wrong as ALWAYS.' Kyoya pointed.

Tamaki was at loss for words. 'You…how dare you set up Haruhi like that! She's still human you know! Now you have hurt her feelings. I shall never forgive you Kyoya!'

'So at last you confess your love eh Tamaki?' Kyoya said coolly as he wiped his glasses.

'I…You knew! You toyed with my feelings!'

Kyoya rolled his eyes. 'And what made you conclude to such extent?'

Tamaki fumbled for words until…he grinned. 'Oh, I get it now Kyoya…' Tamaki crossed his arms to his chest now. 'I get the clear picture.'

Kyoya raised one of his eyebrow.

'You're Jealous.'

Paused…there was a long silence. It was as if time had stopped. Tamaki stood at one corner, Kyoya at another. Both were opposite of character but would fight for the same thing. Love. Kyoya stared back at Tamaki wide eyed. Somehow, those words had hit him, badly.

Him? Jealous? Maybe…

'No wonder you always stare green-eyed when I'm with Haruhi.' Tamaki said it seriously. 'You also do not like the idea of me getting too attached to her. I guess I know it clearly what it meant now.'

'So YOU ceased this opportunity, just to make it fair. But tell me Kyoya, why this? You knew I love her.' Tamaki ended.

Kyoya only glared back at Tamaki and finally answered.

'A gigantic buffoon you are Tamaki.' He spat. 'You are just too late now, 'buddy'. You had your chance and now it's mine.'

Tamaki clenched and unclenched his fists. 'No, there's more to that.'

'How about you getting everything you want? You have a father that understands you. You are a Ladies' Man. You have the whole future plan ahead for you. And now you nearly had Haruhi's love.' At that moment, Kyoya had lost his cool. Wrath had taken over him. 'Is that something I cannot have?'

'It's true then, eh kyoya?' said Tamaki confidently. 'Well then, that settles it then.'

'STOP IT YOU TWO!' Hikaru barged in. 'Stop acting like kids!'

'Get out of my way Hikaru.' Kyoya demanded coldly. 'This is OUR fight. Not YOURS.'

Hikaru didn't budge. 'No. It IS my fight now if this is Haruhi we are talking about. I hate to see her hurt like this.'

Suddenly, a high pitched voice squeaked. 'Can it be Hika-chan loves Haru-chan too?' Hunny asked.

Suddenly, the three guys faces turned pale.

'YOU LIKE HARUHI TOO!' Kyoya and Tamaki said in unison.

Hikaru stared back with angry eyes. 'Indeed this is Our fight now.'

'Do our fight somewhere else she says?' Kyoya growled menacingly.

'Fine, be that way Kyoya. From now on, you, Hikaru and I will fight for Haruhi's love. The winner takes it all.' Tamaki answered.

'Sounds fine by me.' Hikaru agreed without a doubt. 'It's one whole summer for us.'

'Fight for Haruhi's love is it? Pathethic aren't you Tamaki?' Kyoya shrugged off and went back into his house in thought.

He loved her. He was certain now. After so many years of uncertainty and doubts, the answer finally came. It was HIS time.

'I'll get Haruhi's love, Tamaki. Just you wait.' With that Kyoya walked along his corridor in silence.

Tamaki stared back towards the mansion. 'Csst, just like our fathers eh Kyoya? Let the war begin, eh Hikaru.'

The remaining Host Club stared back at the three rivals. Somehow, among them, one more had doubts of what would happen in the future.

'Hikaru!' Kaoru called out to his brother was going back into the mansion. He ran inside with his brother.

Hunny then stared at Mori. Still suspicious of him. 'Takashi?'

Mori only could stare apologetically. 'I'm sorry, Hunny.'

'So it's four over Haruhi's heart, Takashi.' Hunny said. He knew the reason behind Mori's strange behavior now. 'Sigh. I understand now. You like her too. I wonder who will win this time.'

With that, they left.

Sound of rolling waves, the cooling breeze and weeping. Haruhi sat at the beach all by herself. She was alone. She was happy no one actually followed her. She was all by herself, immense with thoughts.

'Kyoya senpai…or Tamaki senpai…Urgh!'

Haruhi clutched her head. Her mind was spinning, she's lost.

'How could I be so gullible?' she slammed her fist against the sand.

'_I really love you Haruhi…' _

The image of Tamaki still haunted her. His pleading blue eyes that sincerely told her that he was serious. Tamaki maybe a total idiot and drama king at times but he can be really sweet, caring and everything a girl would want. A little more credit for Haruhi, he acts like her Dad!

Kyoya on the other hand…mysterious and calm, sometimes can be rather rash and unpredictable. That's the interesting part. She was forced to marry Kyoya when she's stuck with both men in her mind.

'This is hard…' she said to herself exasperated as she leaned back onto the sand. 'Well, think Haruhi! You are the top student in class!'

She paused thoughtfully. 'Maybe the dumbest in relationships…'

She stared into the night sky. The night was still young as were the stars. Waves crashed into her naked feet. She had forgotten to put them on as she ran.

'Oh dad, who should I choose? Tamaki senpai or Kyoya senpai?'

And the battle rages…

What WILL become of the Host Club?

Four different but hunky men at war but just for the same thing, love.

End.

* * *

**Vote now people!!** Since I've completed this round. I would like you all to play parts of it and **help me with the next round.**

**Tell me what you would like to have in the next Round. Hopefully I can grant all requests. Help would be appreciated! Remember results shown next chapter!**

Like this Round? Sorry, I haven't written for a LONG time. Exams I guess. Review now! please!!!


	6. End

I know I haven't updated for ages! I'm sorry! I'm in my major exam year! As you've noticed I've not updated anything since 2007 and that's like...3 years ago and it's hard to believe I'm in college right now. The reason for writing this is obviously to put a finality to the fervent belief that I'm ever going to update. I'm really sorry to say that it's not going to happen anymore. I hate to say this but the probability of me writing on Fan Fiction is extremely improbable.

But I would like to say a big thank you for your support and continuous enthusiasm that you've given me throughout the years I've been actively writing on Fan Fiction. I remembered how all you readers made my day whenever I post a chapter online. To see the increasing number of reviews also thrills my sense of achievement. As much as I like to finish them all, I simply can't. I'm majoring in Art & Design and will soon go to University so my focus is very much on Art.

I'm also currently trying to publish an actual book that I've written this summer holiday. Written for my EPQ under AQA, it's entitled **Death Carnivale** and it's a Sci-fi/Romance novel that targets teenagers-young adults. Solely started to improve on my English before my GCSEs, this became a project that grew into bigger possibilities. Because of the vast involvement of ideas and the positive reviews from my close friends, I've decided to take this story a step further. Hopefully, once this summer holiday is over, I'll send it for publishing with the help of my English teacher (who happens to be a brother of a famous author). Despite knowing the stringent body of the Publishing Industry after my EPQ, I intend to get it published whether it takes me 5 or even 20 years!

Writing has always been undoubtedly one of the few things that I love and I will never quit. I'm hoping to take a degree under Creative Writing after my art degree. I'm writing this note and posting it up on every other story I've written not because I'm saying my days in Fan Fiction ends here but to say that, Fan Fiction is the catalyst of my career and ambitions. So thank you Fan Fiction and of course, my drive to write would never be possible without the continuous support from my close friends, family and of course, you reviewers.

Thank you so much for every review and critique you've made so far. It has indeed drove me to my favoured career path. Please support me on **DeviantArt **( .com/ ) if possible. And if you're interested in my fictional story or about publishing, gladly drop an email and I'll be more than happy to help.

Love,

**FyiXXX**


End file.
